Travellers are not infrequently confronted with the unpleasant perspective of having to use dirty public toilets, with a high concern being placed on the level of cleanliness of the toilet bowl seat. To the knowledge of the present inventor, there is no package available specifically produced for the traveller in order to enable one to clean himself the toilet bowl seat of a public W. C. This applies to all places susceptible to be contaminated such as restaurants, hotels, airports, hospitals, etc.